


老狼最近有点怪

by soulindark



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulindark/pseuds/soulindark
Summary: Scott发现最近Logan变得很奇怪，不再喜欢和Scott对着干的Logan，让Scott很是困扰，出于对“情敌”的关注，Scott希望自己能够找到这背后的秘密……





	1. Chapter 1

 

**发现**

Scott最近发现Logan有些不对劲，他试着问别人是否察觉到Logan的异样，但大家都是否定的回答，连Jean都说Logan一直如此，可Scott却坚信一定有什么问题。

Scott发觉Logan的异样后就开始寻找蛛丝马迹，他不知道为什么自己这么在意这个混蛋，也许是出于对情敌的关注，他这么向自己解释。

Logan的日常生活从某种角度上来说出乎意料的有规则，没有任务的日子，如果也恰好没有课，Logan会睡到早上10点才起床，以一瓶冰啤酒叫醒自己的脑袋，如果有课，那Logan会提前半个小时起床，对于出现在学校里的啤酒，Scott大概猜到是怎么出现的了。

喝完啤酒以后，Logan才算彻底清醒，他会再度回到房间洗漱，然后等待午餐时间出现在大家的面前，这也可能是大家一天之中唯一能看见他的时候。Scott试图去弄清楚Logan下午的行踪，但总是失败，这也是Scott觉得Logan不对劲的地方，平时Logan下午虽然偶尔会消失去附近的镇子上喝酒，但从没像最近这样完全失踪，要知道Scott最爱的摩托车都还好好的停在车库里。

晚餐的时候Logan按时出现的几率不大，他更习惯于深夜出入餐厅觅食，经常会碰见半夜吃夜宵的小孩子们。也会碰见Scott，Scott偶尔也会因为某些原因睡不着，会爬起来去喝点牛奶帮助睡眠，当然从学校里出现酒类后，牛奶就被Scott排除在外了。

以前就算Scott和Logan为了Jean而矛盾重重的时候，晚上两个人在一起喝酒的时候也不会因此而有任何隔阂，他们都尊重Jean的选择，无论她选择了谁，另外一方也只会送上祝福。这已经成为了Scott和Logan之间的某种默契，一种很微妙的默契，这种默契让他们三个人之间的关系变得也很微妙，是连Jean有时都觉得有些怪异的微妙。

可是最近Scott在半夜遇见正在喝酒的Logan，但对方没有丝毫想与他交谈的意思，他也只能去倒了一杯牛奶，沉默的喝完；本来两个人共同担任指导的战斗课，Logan也找了Hank来代课，这让Scott彻底没了和Logan相处的机会。

Scott躺在床上越想越觉得不对劲，Logan分明是在躲着自己，这个结论让Scott觉得有些不可思议。在他映像里，Logan永远都是那个试图在他面前与Jean调情的混蛋，是那个在任务中不听指挥的独行侠，而不是最近这个处处躲着他的怪人。

Scott决定要找个时间和Logan好好谈谈，事实上这个时间离得并不远，因为第二天教授就派了他们两个去完成一个任务。

任务其实很简单，解救几个被人类囚禁的变种人，这种任务对于Scott来说已经驾轻就熟，Jean被留在飞机上待命，Scott和Logan两个人去解救被关押的变种人。

Logan和Scott两个人不同以往的斗嘴，一路上只有沉默，这种沉默让Scott产生了自己其实已经聋了的错觉，但他知道自己的听力还在。Scott率先打破了宁静，“嘿！混蛋，你不打算解释一下你最近到底怎么了吗？”

也许这个时候讨论这些并不合适，但Scott心底的好奇已经按耐不住，Logan什么表情也没有，只是微不可见的皱了眉头，犹豫了半天他还是开口了:“没什么，只是突然想起了一些事情，我有些……不知道怎么处理。”

Scott警惕的看着周围，抽空回复了一下:“看起来你可不是仅仅是困扰于回忆，你看起来就是在回避我！”Logan的表情就像是吃了苍蝇一般，有些难看，“我确定我没有。”两个人已经摸到了目标附近，Scott也没办法继续追问，只能闭了嘴。

两个人顺利的解决了看守的门卫，这是一个私人住宅，所以看守并没有想象中的麻烦，两个人摸索了半天才终于找到了关押的地点。里面关押着三个变种人，只有一个还清醒着，另外两个却昏倒在一边。Scott检查了一下，三个人看起来虽然有些虚弱，但并没有受伤，至于昏倒的原因目前他也不知道。

目前危机还没解除，出于安全考虑，Scott和Logan还是决定先把人带出去，详细的身体检查等到学校再进行。Logan架着两个昏迷的变种人，Scott扶着那个还算清醒的变种人，Logan虽然架着两个人，但他却远远走在Scott前面。

Scott肩膀上架着人，眼睛却紧紧的盯着前面Logan的背影，他不相信Logan之前所说的理由，Logan不会撒谎，在隐瞒上却极有天赋。至少，对于他的过往，Scott从未听他主动提起过，少数一些事情他还是听Jean或者教授偶尔提起过的。

Scott正想着事情，却看见前面的Logan停下了脚步转过身来，他的脸上一瞬间变成了不可置信的表情，Scott正在疑惑，突然觉得脖子一疼，意识便开始渐渐地涣散。

Scott见到的最后一幕，就是Logan的爪子划破那个清醒的变种人的脖子，血液喷溅到Logan的脸和衣服上。出乎意料的，Scott没有面对死亡的恐惧，这时候的他只觉得，Logan这样还挺帅的。

“Scott！”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**争吵**

“Logan你该去休息了，Scott已经没事了，你也好几天没休息过了，你虽然有自愈因子，但也会难受，不是吗？”耳边是Jean熟悉的声音，模模糊糊的词句在Scott的脑海里徘徊。

意识渐渐恢复，Scott感觉到后脑和脖子传来的痛感，有些不舒服的想动一动，但是全身却感觉有些酸痛，想张嘴说些什么，却只能发出一些细微呻吟。

Scott想艰难的睁开眼，可下意识的感觉到自己的红英石眼镜没戴，他只能闭着眼，尝试发出一些声音，一会儿Jean的脚步声果然在耳边响起。

感觉到Jean想将自己扶着坐起来，Scott配合着用了些力气，这样不至于让Jean扶不动自己。Scott坐起来以后，从Jean手上接过眼镜，Jean看着他有些担心，“Scott，你还好吗？”Scott想伸手摸一下自己的脖子，却有些抬不起来，Jean看出了他的意图，阻止了他。

“Scott，你脖子后面还有伤，已经处理好了，最近小心一些伤口就好，注意休息。”

“Jean，我怎么了？”

“我不知道，我在飞机上等你们，却突然看见Logan抱着你回来，他一身的血，我吓坏了，所幸你没什么大事。”

“……Logan？”Scott有些无法想象自己被Logan抱着的场景，所以面目表情有些狰狞。

“嗯，你昏迷了两天多，他就一直在这里，我刚刚才让他回去休息。”Jean站在病床边递给Scott一杯水和几颗不知道是什么的药，Scott也没问，接过来就吃了下去。

苦涩的药味在嘴里久散不去，让Scott都有些难以忍受，Jean看着Scott的表情有些想笑，她又倒了一杯水给Scott。

“所以，到底发生了什么事？”Jean坐在一边，看着Scott大口喝着水，忍耐不住好奇心地发问，尽管得到答案对她来说很简单，但她在尽量控制自己的能力，不让自己的能力成为别人的困扰。

“我不知道，事实上一切发生的太突然了，我只看到……Logan杀了我们救出来的某个变种人。”Scott皱着眉回忆着什么，虽然自从能力爆发后他的世界一直是红色的，但是更偏向于暗红色的血液对他来说也没那么容易坦然接受。

“Logan把你抱回来以后，又带回了两个昏迷的变种人，至于你说的那个被杀死的变种人……可能他就是你受伤的关键。”Jean回忆着当时的画面，可能猜到了什么，“我检查了被带回来的两个变种人，他们脖子后面也有和你一样的伤口，我怀疑这也是那个死掉的变种人干的。”

“……他为什么要这么做呢？”Scott有些想不通，“除了这伤口以外，还有没有其他的问题？”

“目前还不知道，我在你们伤口附近提取到了一些液体，它们的具体成分以及是否有害还需要Hank的进一步分析。”Jean站起身，拿过Scott手里的空杯子，将杯子放在一边，然后站在Scott面前，就这么看着他。

“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”Scott被Jean看着觉得有些难受，Jean和教授的眼神总是有种能将人看穿的感觉，不同的是一个带有强烈的侵略性，另一个总是用温柔杀死对方。

“Scott，我想我们该谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

“关于你最近的一些……恩……我无法理解的行为？”

“比如？”

“比如你跟踪Logan，比如你最近一直没和我说话，比如你被Logan抱着回来，比如Logan半夜做梦叫你的名字？”

“等等……？Logan做梦叫我的名字？你怎么知道的，Jean？”

“Logan做梦时的意识比其他时候要强烈的多，我没办法控制！”

“Jean，这不是我的错，也许你该问Logan，我……只是觉得最近他有些不对劲。”

“Scott，别在我面前撒谎，就算我不用能力，我也知道，你有所隐瞒。”

“……Jean，我不知道。”

“……Scott，爱我，从来不是你的义务，更不是你的责任。”

“也许，但保护你是我所求。”

“你所求的，只有这个吗？”

“……Jean，我不知道。”

“……Scott？”

“……我现在不能给你答案，Jean。我无法否认，Logan的存在对我来说是特别的，无论是情敌、队友还是别的什么身份上都是特别的，但这不能说明任何事。”

“为什么不能？”

“这能说明什么呢？难道我视他特殊，就证明我爱他，或者证明我不爱你？这显然不可能！”

“Scott，我比你自己更了解你，你活在两个圈子里。大的那个圈里是所有你愿意接受的，而小的那个圈子里只能容的下你自己。”

“Jean！”

“听我说完，Scott！你也许愿意将小圈子的一点点地方给我，但对Logan，你自己走出了小圈子，将Logan整个放在小圈子里。这就是区别，Scott，你不是不爱我，可能只是没有你想的那样爱我。”

“Jean，这不公平！”

“Scott，Logan和你都默许让我自己做选择，现在，我做出了选择，你们该尊重我。”

“Jean，这并不是选择的选项之一。”

“现在是了！”

“……Logan不会同意的。”

“以前可能会，现在……”

“什么意思？”

“……我无意中察觉，Logan的记忆……出了些问题。”

“他又失忆了？”

“不，这次，他是突然多了些记忆……关于你。”

“我？这怎么可能？”Scott显然没有想到，他吃惊的张开了嘴巴。

“我不知道，也许你可以自己问他。”Jean边说着，边示意Scott向背后看。

Scott艰难的转过脑袋，看见门口站着的Logan有些憔悴，外套上还有些没干的酒渍，显然他并没有听话的回去休息，只是喝了些酒就又回来了。

Jean很快离开，只剩下Scott和Logan两个人，气氛有些尴尬，Scott不知道Logan听到了多少，他也没办法开口继续任何关于刚才他与Jean谈话的内容。

Scott有些无措，而Logan却走近了他，搬了板凳坐在床边，他什么也没说，就是那样看着Scott，眼神里的情绪让Scott有些看不透。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**温柔**

 

Scott原本以为，在他和Logan之间，最沉不住气的那一个应该是Logan，但这次出乎他意料，先开口的那个竟然是他自己。

“Logan，我和Jean的对话你听见了多少？”

“没多少，就听见什么我同不同意的。”

“……哦。”

“你感觉怎么样？”

“好多了，大概是止疼药起作用了，那天到底发生了什么？”

“我也不清楚，只知道你扶着的那个变种人偷袭你，我杀了他。”

“……嗯。”Logan说着那天的事，Scott却不由自主的想到了Jean提到的，Logan抱着他回去的画面，突然有些不知道说些什么了。

“他除了袭击了你，还有另外两个变种人也有和你一样的伤，只不过你的要稍微轻一些，另外两个变种人现在还在昏迷中。”

“我知道，刚刚Jean告诉我了。”

“……瘦子，你和Jean谈了些什么？你们两个都很不对劲。”

“没什么，不对劲的是你才对，Logan。”

“……Scott，我没有。”

“你在躲着我，这不是问句，我只是告诉你，我知道你躲着我，你没必要否认，我现在没有心情和你玩儿猜谜游戏。”

“……”

“你说我和Jean不对劲，也许你是对的，因为刚刚Jean做出了选择，你该开心了！”

“什么？不，Jean应该选择了你，该开心的是你才对！”

“选择我？你在胡说什么？她没有选择我！”

“……啊？Scott，我不是有意的，我现在就可以和Jean说清楚，她真正该选择的人是你！”

“Logan！你够了！她没有选择我，但她也没有选择你！她觉得我爱你，更甚过爱她！她选择退出！你听懂了吗？她选择退出，成全我们两个！这多么好笑！”Scott越说越激动，他甚至跳下了床，直接站在Logan面前，朝他怒吼。

“……Scott！”Logan显然很是吃惊于Scott说的话，毕竟这短短一句话，包含的信息量早已超过了他所能接受的范围，虽然脑袋还没反应，但他却下意识的护着身体还很虚弱的Scott。

Scott站在Logan面前，他双手紧抓着Logan的外套，而Logan坐着抬起头看着Scott，双手还因担心Scott会跌倒而虚扶在Scott身边。

Scott的怒吼好像还在耳边，但两个人之间又陷入了沉默，Scott的身体还很虚弱，他慢慢的送开双手，打算回到床上去，假装这一切都没发生过，假装他的怒吼不过是幻觉。

可惜，Logan从来都不会让他如愿，任何方面都是。所以Scott没有如愿的回到床上，假装一切都没发生过，他被Logan抱住了，以一种有些别扭的姿态，而且他的头还靠在Logan的肩膀上。

Scott劝说自己，他太累了，也太虚弱了，虚弱到支撑不住自己，他放任自己瘫软下身子靠在Logan怀里，闻着Logan身上的烟酒味道，仿佛也有些醉了。

“要不要我帮你洗个头？好像还有些血迹没洗干净。”Logan放在Scott脑袋上的手摸到了头发里凝结的血渍，语气轻柔的问到Scott没说话，只是鼻子哼了一下，也不知道是同意还是拒绝。

Scott的脖子有伤，不能低头只能仰躺着，因为不方便，所以Scott的眼镜被拿了下来，现在他闭着眼躺着，Logan就站在他身边。

热水缓慢地在发丝间流过，Logan平时可以轻易杀死人的双手，此刻却温柔的可怕。为了不让伤口沾到水，Logan用毛巾垫在Scott脑后，从头上流下的脏水流回水池，不知道是不是除了血渍也带走了Scott的某些不可言说的情绪。

“你给别人洗过头吗？感觉你很熟练的样子。”

“……也许。”

“她是个什么样的人？”

“不是她，是他……大概是个混蛋？”

“……”

“怎么了？”

“没什么，我只是在想，这世上难道还有比你更混蛋的人？”

“……可能只是我和他混蛋的不太一样。”

“他怎么混蛋了？”

“说不上来，但他总是让我很生气。”

“这听起来他可不像个混蛋，毕竟一个混蛋很难让另一个混蛋生气。”

“嗯，说他混蛋的只有我一个，别人都说他是个特别好的人。”

“我倒是很好奇了，真想见一见他。”

“……有机会吧。”

“Logan……”

“嗯？”

“你是个混蛋。”

“我知道，你也是。”  


Logan替Scott洗干净头发，擦干发丝上的水渍，却发现Scott已经睡着了，因为虚弱而苍白的脸颊，在屋子里白色的灯光下显得更加苍白，几乎没有了血色。

Logan收拾好，又坐在了床边，他抚摸着Scott还湿润着的头发，眼睛紧紧的盯着睡着了的Scott，似乎在仔细的记录着对方的呼吸。

Scott是个混蛋，至少他这样认为，谁让Scott一次一次的在他面前死去，只留下一段又一段他不能说也不想和别人分享的回忆。

Logan有很多秘密不能说出来，比如他的身世，比如他会感觉到疼痛，比如他对Scott的爱，又比如他不属于这个地方。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**无奈**

Logan不想离开Scott，至少现在不想，他想看着Scott醒过来，虽然只能隔着那副有些丑陋的眼镜，但是他至少能感觉到Scott在看着他，也许还能听到对方在骂他混蛋，虽然那样的语调对他而言更像是情人间的调笑。

Scott是个什么样的人，Logan说不清楚，毕竟他一直拙于言辞，他所能做的就是用这世上最美好的词句去形容他，却总觉得那些词句在Scott的笑容中变得苍白无力，让他感到莫名的失落。

Logan有过爱人，她们也有让他心动的某些特质，而Scott无疑是特别的一个，特别到他们间的爱从没说出口，却已经得到回应，可能这就是属于他们的默契，有些爱人间总会有些旁人不懂的情趣。

Logan不相信命运，他所相信的只有自己，可是后来，连他自己都背叛了他，他开始变得迷茫。Logan从不期望命运能让他得到什么，但是命运总是让他失去，他的记忆，他的过去，以及……他的Scott。

Logan无法说清楚从什么时候，自己的眼睛开始从Jean不由自主的转向Scott的身上，这种无意识的举动渐渐变成习惯。尤其是当他到水库边时，他竟然发现自己可以一眼认出Scott的眼镜，他才发现自己已经将太多的时间和注意放在Scott身上了，他想改，却发现已经没有必要了。

Logan看着眼前的Scott，提醒自己，他还在，他还活着，他就在自己面前，他的呼吸还是熟悉的节奏，只是要比往常来得更轻一些，还有些湿的头发在Logan的手掌里被抚摸着。

Logan说Scott是混蛋，这明显是个玩笑，但也并非不是他的真心话。Scott是X战警的队长，就算之前两个人看对方再不顺眼，Logan也不得不承认Scott是个极称职的队长。但两个人相处久了Logan才发现，Scott是个比自己还要混蛋的家伙，至少自己还仰仗着自愈因子不顾任何危险，而Scott却完全没有任何依仗的冲在他前面。

除了每次Scott必然会不顾危险冲在最前面，有时Logan为了保护他而没听从指令，任务结束后还会遭到Scott的责问，这对Logan显然是种讽刺。

想到这里，Logan心中就来气，似乎那个指着他鼻子问他为什么不听从指挥的小队长现在就站在他面前一样，Logan看着躺在床上虚弱的Scott，决定惩罚他。

Logan站起身走到床边，弯下腰靠近Scott，在距离Scott脸很近的地方停住，他在思考，应该先惩罚什么，毕竟在他看来，Scott需要惩罚的地方可不少。

Logan的唇首先落在了Scott的眼皮上，因为他觉得，Scott无所畏惧的坏毛病有一半都要怪他这双控制不住的眼睛，他也觉得可惜自己没有看见过Scott的双眼，不过有时候他也会猜测一下对方眼睛的颜色。

Scott的眼皮大概是被Logan的胡子扎的有些痒了，微微的颤抖着，Logan知道Scott现在可能是醒了，但他不打算停下来。

吻过双眼，Logan终于在Scott苍白的唇上落下一吻，虽然说是惩罚，但这个吻仿佛倾尽了Logan本就不多的温柔。最后轻咬了下Scott的下唇，Logan才拉开两个人的距离。

“你知道么，以前你在任务完成以后，训斥我不听指令的时候，我有多少次想像这样报复回去，现在我终于成功了。”

“Logan！你是个混蛋！”

“我知道，我也爱你。不过，我下次不会给你装睡机会的，Scott。”

Logan看着Scott生气的坐了起来，但脸庞因为生气而恢复了些血色，这才隐隐有了些笑意，忽然听见脑海里Jean找他的声音，他的愉悦就像被掐断了源头一样荡然无存。

Logan在脑海里回复Jean，然后看向任然有些愤懑的Scott，笑了一下，然后捧住Scott的脸，在他额头亲了一下，这是他最后想要惩罚的地方，Scott某些难以理解的理智。

“我去给你拿些吃的，你再睡会儿，我保证你醒来第一个看见的一定是我。”

“那我一定会吃不下饭的。”

“如果你非要我喂你吃的话，你可以不吃。”

“……”

 

 

 

Logan走出屋子关上门，没走多远就看见了Jean，她靠在走廊一边的墙上，低着头看着手里的一份报告，阳光从Jean身旁的窗子里洒进来，一切都有一种朦胧的美感。这一幕，恍惚间让Logan回想起了当初逆转未来后再见到Jean的场景，除了心中的惊诧，更多的是庆幸，而心中的庆幸在见到Scott后转化成莫名的激动。

Jean察觉到Logan的走近，她合上了报告，抬起头看着Logan，表情有些微妙。Logan拽了拽身上的外套，袖口上还有些水渍没有干透，他觉得自己在Jean的眼神下好像所有秘密都已经无所遁形，这种感觉让他有些尴尬。

Jean显然看出了Logan的尴尬，她主动开了口:“你和Scott之前的事我不想插手，我找你是为了这个。”她边说着边向Logan示意了一下手中的那叠纸。

“那是什么？”  
“Hank刚刚给我的物质分析报告，关于那个袭击者留在伤者身上的液体的分析。”  
“什么结果？”  
“……不太乐观，教授说这件事可能和兄弟会有关。”  
“万磁王？他和袭击有什么关系？”  
“目前并不清楚，万磁王有意招揽那个袭击者，是为了他的能力。”  
“什么能力？”  
“……那个神秘的液体，根据报告，那液体可以大幅度增强变种人的能力。”  
“这不是好事吗？Scott的能力会变得更强。”  
“Logan，人都是有极限的……”  
“……”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**晚安**

 

Logan和Jean之间陷入了沉默，他们两个都不知道该继续说什么，Scott的伤也许并不如想象中那样简单，而他们三个人之间的感情纠葛，这些都是说不出口的困扰。

“Logan，好好照顾Scott。”  
“Jean，对不起，我不是有意插手……”  
“Logan！我退出不是因为你！”  
“什么？”  
“我退出仅仅是因为Scott选择了你，而不是你选择了Scott，你明白吗？”  
“Jean，我不懂。”  
“Logan，你突然出现在我和Scott之间，我承认，这对于我们来说有时真的是种困扰。”  
“哦！我很抱歉……”  
“你不需要道歉，Logan，感情的事永远没有对错。你的出现，Scott给了我选择的权利，而对于我，我同样也给了Scott选择的权利。”  
“……选择什么？”  
“Logan，你给我们的影响是双方的，你的存在对我和Scott之间的感情是种挑战或者说变数，而我不是被变数影响的唯一。”  
“……Jean？”  
“Scott尊重我的选择，我同样的也尊重Scott的选择，而你，不过是幸运的被Scott选择了而已，完全没必要道歉，Logan。”  
“那我只能说谢谢了，Jean。”  
“……厨房里还有些清淡易消化的食物，你端点给Scott去。”  
“嗯，我正打算去。”  
“Logan……我希望有些事情你还是瞒着Scott。”  
“我可不会说谎，Jean。”  
“但Scott说你有隐瞒的天赋。”  
“好吧，既然Scott这么说。”

Logan无奈的笑了一下，他拥抱了Jean，然后看着Jean离开的背影，过了一会儿他才走向厨房。

Logan回到房间的时候，Scott已经醒了，正坐在床上看向窗外面，听到开门的声音便转过头来，逆光的Scott显得有些模糊。

“瘦子，你感觉怎么样？”  
“还不错，没有那么疼了。”  
“厨房里只有这些了，你先吃点。”  
“嗯，我有些饿了。”  
“需要我喂你吗？”  
“需要看看我的眼睛吗？”  
“哦，我可不想再被你轰掉半个脑袋，虽然能长出来，但说实话，那场景也挺恶心的。”  
“再？”  
“呃……我的意思是我想过被你轰过脑袋的场景。”  
“Logan，你总有事瞒着我。”  
“也许这是最后一件事，Scott。”  
“到现在也不能说？”  
“……抱歉，Scott。”  
“嘿，Logan别像个女人一样总是藏着秘密！”  
“我会把这句话转达给Jean的。”  
“……告诉我吧，Logan。”  
“Scott……”  
“Jean告诉过我，你的记忆……有些特别。”  
“Jean？她告诉你什么？”  
“没什么Logan，放松。她只是告诉我，你的记忆多出了很多。”  
“……从某种角度上，她说的没错。”  
“是关于我的记忆？”  
“……嗯”  
“告诉我，告诉我一切，Logan……”  
“……Scott，这和你无关。”  
“可是你的记忆里的是我，Logan……”  
“……我总是说不过你，瘦子！你想知道什么呢？”  
“你最近变得怪怪的，是为了什么？这多出来的记忆？”  
“那些记忆并不能算是多出来的，事实上那都是属于我的，我来自于另一个现在。”Logan看着Scott吃着东西，替他端来一杯清水，然后再度开口。

“……那是一个不错的未来，变种人在社会上取得了一部分支持，一切都慢慢变得好起来……”  
“那你为什么又要来？”  
“……那个现在没有你，Scott。”  
“……”  
“Kitty后来开发了一种能力，能让人的意识到达另一个时空，不仅仅是时间穿梭了，这样不会影响到正常的历史发展。”  
“哦，这听起来真酷。”  
“可惜目前为止只有我能享受这样的旅行。”  
“所以你经历了多少次这样的旅行，Logan？”  
“……”  
“Logan！”  
“……很多次，Scott。”  
“为什么？这很痛苦不是吗？”  
“……因为痛苦之后我总能拥有一小会儿的甜蜜，这无疑让我有点上瘾。”  
“你为什么不在失去我之前离开？”  
“我不知道我何时会失去你，正如我不知道我什么时候爱上了你。”  
“所以你一遍一遍又一遍的来找我？”  
“是的，你知道吗？有一次当我醒来，发现你就睡在我身边，你迷迷糊糊的问我你的眼镜在哪儿，我将眼镜从我的床头柜上递给你，你带上以后朝我微笑，然后给我一个早安吻，阳光透过窗户就洒在你的睫毛上，一切都那么美好。”  
“你很喜欢那一次的旅行。”  
“不，我喜欢我能遇见你的每一次旅行，只是特别记得那一次。”  
“也许只是因为你那次睡了我却没有记忆？”  
“不。只是因为那次我睁开的第一眼见到的就是你。哦，当然，也可能是因为那次我睡了你却没任何记忆。”  
“你还记得哪些旅行的记忆？”  
“很多，美好的，残酷的，黑暗的……”  
“美好的你已经说过了，说一些其他的给我听听吧。”  
“……”  
“Logan。”  
“我总是失忆，你知道的，Scott。”  
“好吧，你总是失忆，你知道我总是拿你没办法。”  
“我又何尝不是呢？睡吧，我就在这儿。”

“……Logan，离开吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你总是记得美好的，你说的，趁我还醒着，离开吧。”  
“和你在一起的是我，而失去你的痛苦却要让一个从没拥有过你的人来承担，Scott，我做不到。”  
“Logan，趁我还醒着，离开吧。”  
“Scott……”  
“也许下次睁开眼，我就躺在你的身下，也许这会更有诱惑？”  
“但是更多数时候，我睁开眼，你只是躺在地下，Scott。”  
“Logan，趁我醒着，离开吧。”  
“……如果这是你希望的，那我如你所愿，Scott。”  
“Logan，我想告诉你，当你爱上我时，你就已经拥有了我……可惜，我现在有些困了……”  
“睡吧，等你睡着我再离开。”  
“晚安，Logan。”  
“晚安……瘦子。”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**幸福**

 

清晨的阳光有些刺眼，Logan迷糊的双眼难以忍受的睁开又闭上，眼前有个模糊的人影，Logan心中警觉起来，收在皮肤里的尖爪蠢蠢欲动，迷糊的视线总算变得清晰起来。  
“Jean……？”  
“Logan，你醒了？”  
“……我怎么了？”  
“大概喝多了，昨天你在厨房睡了一夜。”  
“我从没喝醉过，这感觉真糟糕。”  
“时间可不早了，你替我去给Scott换一下绷带，我还要去给Hank代课。”  
“绷带？瘦子怎么了？训练的时候被伤着了？”  
“……Logan？”  
“怎么了？”  
“……没事，Scott出任务的时候被袭击了。”  
“外强中干，我看瘦子的训练就该加倍。”  
“Logan，我劝你最好别在Scott面前说这话，否则我就要找个地方给你恢复用了。快去！”  
“切，我可是看在你的面子上才去的。”

Logan很少回去治疗室，毕竟他的治愈因子总是让他不药而愈，难得去治疗室的价几次还大多是为了找Jean。

Scott不在治疗室，屋子里只有整洁的床铺，但是Scott的味道还有不少，Logan皱了皱鼻子，装作很嫌弃的样子退了出去。

Logan劝说自己要给Jean一个交代，所以只能去找Scott，最终，Logan在花园里找到了坐在长椅上的Scott。  
“嘿，瘦子！”  
“Logan？”  
“Jean说你受伤了，她要去给Hank代课，所以让我来替你换绷带。”  
“听说……？”  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“……不，没什么，我们回去吧。”  
“……瘦子，你这么和我说话，我还有点不适应呢！”  
“那我该和你对骂才行咯？”  
“那倒不是，就是感觉你和Jean怪怪的。”  
“Logan，怪怪的不是我和Jean，而是你，你还记得最近发生的事吗？”  
“最近？John放火差点烧了房子算吗？”  
“……那已经是一个月前的事了，Logan，恭喜你，你又失忆了。”  
“嘿！瘦子！你说什么？”  
“没什么，不过是失忆而已，你不是应该习惯了吗？”  
“谁会习惯这种事情？……我真的失忆了？”  
“当然。”  
“……我不信你，等会儿我去问Jean。”  
“随你。……Logan？”  
“嗯？”  
“对Kitty好点儿。”  
“幻影猫？为什么？”  
“不为什么，对她好点就行，你欠她的。”  
“我欠她的？什么？我什么时候欠她的了？瘦子，你可别胡说！”  
“大概就是不久的将来吧。”  
“……瘦子，我可不是傻子！”  
“谁说你不是？信不信随你咯～”

温暖和煦的阳光给予花园里所有草木以美丽，Logan和Scott两个并肩走回房子，一路伴随着斗嘴的嬉闹，许是Scott动作大了些，伤口又裂开了，白色的绷带渗出微微血色，淡淡的红色像是玫瑰在绽放，可惜却没有玫瑰的芬芳。


End file.
